


You Need a Teacher

by PinkBoi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBoi/pseuds/PinkBoi
Summary: Alternate ending to Force Awakens





	You Need a Teacher

It was in the forest that the former stormtrooper and the scavenger were duking it out with the sith and master of the force, Kylo Ren, who was a lot like Ben solo after killing his own father with his crossguard lightsaber, and now, ren was faced with a task by his supreme leader to hunt down and capture Rey and Finn for the first order. 

Finn had already dueled with Kylo and he ended up withs bloody cut back, and now Rey, a woman with no experience in the force and no training with a lightsaber was facing Kylo Ren. 

As Ren forces Rey onto the edge of a cliff, he shouts, “you need a teacher! I can show you the ways of the force!” Rey considered the offer and thought about it.

She realized she could be able to eat sleep and be able to find her parents and train in the ways of the force... but she resisted the tempting of the dark side and said, “No.”

This angered Ren and and he grunted in fury as Rey tilted her head back and headbutted Kylo making him lose balance and fall to his backside with a bloodied nose, but not broken.

Rey slowly stepped towards ren with an ignited lightsaber with her face full of anger.

Ren stood up and held his ground punching his wound and ready to duel. Rey and Kylo dodged and swinged repeatedly until they came to a stop when Rey was pushing Ren’s crossguard light saber into the snow, ren held up his grandfathers former saber in the air with strength and anger until Rey swiped Kylo’s lightsaber away and was ready to strike him down when Kylo throw his hands out in a forceful manner to reveal Force judgement coming out of his hands striking Rey violently.

Rey fell to ground screaming in pain as the lightning shocked her body from top to bottom. Ren was flooded with rage and hate, he shot his hands at Rey again with more hatred than ever and more power than Rey could ever imagine.

Kylo went on and on and on striking her with judgement until she couldn’t even move. That’s when Kylo reached with the force to catch his lightsaber, ignite it and cut Rey down with it.

There, the scavenger lied dead by the hands of Kylo Ren.  
The apprentice felt the ground start to shake and he saw the ground tear apart.

Quickly, he took the scavengers body and carried her to his shuttle and flew away in a hurry.  
As Ben was flying away, he heard an explosion behind him  
He saw star killer base destroyed at the hands of the resistance.

“The resistance’s only hope has fallen, and now the resistance with her.”  
Ren started as he looked down at Rey’s, cut down body.

Ren flew to the star destroyer In hopes of finding supreme leader Snoke and general Hux

He was proud of his latest victory, but also disappointed of what could’ve been if she had just joined him. They could’ve overthrown Snoke and could’ve ruled as emperor and empress.  
Yes, what could’ve been


End file.
